Father of us
by Let-Us-Fall-Up
Summary: We are freaks. All of us were normal once, but one way or another we ended up in the clutches of Naraku. He changed us, some prettier than others. Naraku had one use for us- find the jewel. Little did I know that receiving this jewel would mean killing an innocent women. Little did I expect to see a face from my childhood. Little did I understand when all hell broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

A passing gust of moist air pushed me sideways, causing my balance to waver ever so slightly. The wind was laced with autumn rain that soaked through my clothes greedily. The flimsy umbrella I held proved useless as I made my way through the storm. Another breath of water caught my hair in its gasp; wet, raven locks flying around with a sort of peripheral shock to their movements. I used my numb fingers to pull my coat together, the last, foggy black button's thread announcing that it had enough before breaking away.

_Great. _

I thought, my lungs filling themselves with the crispness of my surroundings. My chocolate brown eyes hurriedly scanned the nearest shelter that I could retreat to. On the ghostly boulevard I found myself traced to, there was only one dim light. I quickly followed it, knowing that if I didn't get out of the numbing drops I would no doubt catch a cold.

I pulled the thin plastic of my umbrella closer to my head, trying to pick my pace up. My feet splashed through the shallow puddles as my eyes blessed themselves with the vision of a door. Hanging above this door was a dim light, the one that lured me here in the fist place. I stepped under a ledge that led to the door, closing the flap to my umbrella in a rigid motion.

My thin fingers cautiously slid themselves around the doorknob. Its color was once a brilliant copper, but due to its many years it had become rusted and stained. Its paint chipped away under the pressure of my settling hand. With a flick of my wrist, I turned the knob and slid the heavy block in.

As soon as the door opened, heat waves crashed into me, pulling me into the dimly lit room and telling me to close out the offending cold. This room was less a room and more a hallway. It stretched out far enough that I couldn't see the ending. Scarlet lights flickered like mad as they hummed an electric tune to me. I followed the path hesitantly; a hand traced behind me, running my palm against the roughness of the concrete walls. My heart beat picked up considerably; my mind taking in my predicament and running away with thoughts of thugs and murderers.

I was about to turn heel and make my way back into the icy liquids when voices, angry voices, met my ears. I realized that the speakers were directly outside where I had just come.

"Where's my money, fag?" A man snarled. His tone indicated that he was not playing around. I gulped.

"I don't have it yet. I'll get it soon, though, I promise!" Came the next response. I could hear the fear knitted into this one's voice.

"Not good enough." A smothered chuckle came from a new voice. "Whaddyou think we do with him, eh' Bankotsu?" A moment of silence fell, me frozen in place as I strained to hear the next response. Fear knotted in my chest, making it hard to breath silently.

"I don't really care, Jakotsu, he's all yours if you want." Responded a new voice. This was one of a younger male. His tone was care-free. An eerie giggle attacked my skin, shivers crawling under my flesh.

"Thanks." The man who was so eager to know what their plans were with the captured mused. I watched in horror as the knob to the bleached green door I was looking at turned. I swung myself around, gulping down breath as I prepared to launch myself down the hallway. My legs took off, my wet shoes thudding against the muddy carpet underneath me.

I came to a dimly lit flight of stairs that led to another door. I practically jumped down them, taking two steps at a time, the voices of the men now echoing in the hallways. My heart continued to pound as I opened the door I came to.

I was unsurprised to say the least when I was greeted with the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke. I slowed myself to a steady walk as my eyes took in the scene. A group of husky men sat around, some talking to one another, others screaming their heads off and throwing punches. I backed myself up against the wall, just inches prior to the door that suddenly erupted open. Five men walked in. My eyes instantly glued themselves to the man that had fear rolling off of him. Behind him was the one who pinned his arms to his back and whispered into his ear. A smirk played on this ones lips and I registered that he was a full out cross dresser, from the makeup to the clothes to even his shoes. He wore a purple lipstick that classed with his bright pink low cut belly shirt. He had on skinny jeans that clung to his skin ( I didn't even *own* jeans that tight! ) and were ripped down the sides. Behind him stood three other men.

One of them was tall with broad shoulders that took up most of the doorway, a gray shirt and torn up jeans decorating his outer layer. The next was a frail looking bold guy that dressed in normal attire. The last one was obviously the youngest, looking at the age of twenty-three at most. His dark hair was pulled back into a loose braid and fell onto his brown leather coat lazily. I noticed that on his forehead seemed to be a bejeweled cross.

I held my breath, waiting for one of them to look at me and kill me on the spot. But the blows and hisses never came as they walked on by; no interest in me.

That was, until a man that, I soon realized was the bar tender, called me over.

"Girl!" A raspy cough guided itself through the violent drum of my rushing blood and into my thoughts. My eyes shot up to the man that stared intensely at me. He had piercing green eyes and a young face. I couldn't help but see the slightest glint of a fang from his bottom lip. His red hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and his gritty white tee-shirt was stained. Dumbly I blinked and pointed to myself. The man nodded and I began to walk over to him.

To my surprise, the nook of my elbow was caught and I was pulled back into the steel chest of the one who had done it. "Tell me what you want with such a pretty lady, Shippo." I could feel a hot stare on the back of my neck.

"I was going to ask for some I.D. She looks under the legal age." My breath caught in my throat as I felt the man lean in closer, his breath now just against my ear. Before I could do anything in protest, I found myself shoved up against the gray concrete wall, straining to get away from the man that now lavished my neck with his tongue.

"G-Get off me!" I yelled, balling my hands into fist and slamming them into his shoulder. This only seemed to turn him on more. Before he could get any further, the man that had been addressed to as Shippo pushed him off of me.

"Get off of her, God damn it!" He yelled inadvertently.

"You wanna fight?"

"Bankotsu," he warned, "I'm giving you three seconds before I call the police. _Three-." _Bankotsu glared at the man, his stare boring into the bar tender like they were daggers. Slicing and tearing into any sort of defiance. But the red head knew better and kept his ground. Soon enough, Bankotsu and the other men left, along with their trembling prisoner.

I couldn't help a sight of relief pass my lips. Shippo motioned for me to follow him, and I did. A couple glances lingered upon me, making me feel uncomfortable. I was led to the island that separated the alcohol beverages from the customers. I sat on a hard wooden stool and the young man slid behind the counter.

I allowed my sight to wander around the room, ignoring lustful eyes that hungrily took me in. There were a few tables; no doubt for poker. A string of golden Christmas lights hung loosely above my head making the dying read of the furniture look purple. There were no windows and the only exit that was viable from where I sat was the door I had cone in through.

"Sorry about that." Came a sigh from the man that had saved my virginity. I turned to face him once more. His hands busied glasses as he used one hand to hold the cup steady and another to circle a rag through it. "We don't get women down here much."

"I can see why!" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to distract myself. Shippo nodded.

"What's your name?" His put the cup down with a slight clatter, not even looking up as he spoke to me.

"Kagome." I responded quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. Not because I was some bad ass runaway or I held a deep secret, I just didn't want these thugs knowing my name!

"Now tell me, are you *old* enough to be in an underground bar?" He asked, picking up another steaming glass. I pressed my lips together. So that's what this was.

"To be fair, I didn't know what it was when I came in." I said, waving my hand in the air in a slight dismissal motion. "I just came in to get out of the god forsaken rain!" Something clicked in his eyes as he connected my soaking clothes to my scenario. "And I'm nineteen." I added. He lolled his head back and forth into a nod.

"I suggest getting out of here ASAP. If you think Bankotsu is bad..?" He shook his head silently. "Well let's just hope you don't find out how the others can be..." A shiver shook its way up my spine to my distaste. He asked another question that settled on his mind. "What are you doing around here this late, anyway?" A frown tugged the corners of my mouth down.

"My car broke down a little ways away on my way home." I explained. "My cell is dead so I couldn't place any calls,and to top it all off I live in the next town over!" I let out an exasperated sigh and leaned my head into my arm glumingly.

"String of bad luck." Shippo commented, his eyes switching upwards to examine the girl. "But if you want," he continued as he switched his gaze back to his current task of dusting dishes. "You can you my phone."

I shot up instantly. "Really!" I chimed brightly. Snaking a hand into his pocket he pulled out a flip phone.

_Jeez, _I thought, _old phone much. _

But I couldn't find it in myself to complain any further as he handed it over to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I sung as I took the electronic from his hand and dialed in my roommate's cell number.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I let myself fall onto my bed. Slinging an arm over my eyes to bloke out any light. I let out an inaudible whimper. The night before had been draining to say the least. Sango, my roommate, had driven twenty five miles to get me, so I sat in the bar for almost half an hour. Definitely not my cup of tea!

"Kagome?" Sango asked, walking into the small room I had claimed of our apartment. I peaked out at her, a grumble responding to her questioning eyes. "Well, I was just wondering if you were gonna sit in your room all day, or are you going to join me." This caught my interest.

"Join you where?" I asked, pressing my hand beneath me as I hoisted my body into sitting position. A smile played her lips at this question. I had fallen into her trap.

"The party Miroku is hosting." She explained.

Miroku was Sango's "boyfriend". They weren't actually dating, but with how they acted towards one another I laid the label on the complex "couple". I stared at her. Every time Miroku did host a party, it consisted of drugs, alcohol, and weirdos. The word "no" settled itself in the air and Sango pouted.

"Aw, c'mon, Kagome! Do this for me. If you want to leave in the middle of it, I'll drive you home... seeing as your car is out of the question..." I sighed, the image of my baby, dead on the side of the road flashing through m head. After a moment of fighting Sango's puppy eyes and pout, I broke.

"Fine!" Her pleading frown lifted into a toothy grin.

"Good! Find something to wear, it starts at nine." I raised and eyebrow.

"Why do I have to start getting ready now?" She eyed me.

"I've seen how long it takes to get your bangs in check." Her words directed my attention to my untidy hair that stood tall with a generous amount of frizz. I detested my bangs: combs, gel, and hair spray never put it in its place! I frowned in defeat.

"Get the straightening iron hot..."

•••

By the time nine came creeping around the corner, I stood tall in a silver dress that shone when the light hit it and high-heeled black boots that crawled up my legs, ending at the nook of my knee. My bangs, though I tried my hardest, still reached for the sky.

Sango wore a dress that's top was pink, but a cool effect made the color bleed into a deep red as they inched down and ending at the skirt as suck a dark red it looked black. Her shoes were open-toed half inch heeled sandals. Her hair was put into her signature high pony tail that caressed her neck when she walked.

We made it down the street to Miroku's one story house in minutes. Since Sango was driving, I was able to touch up on my makeup. She stopped and I pulled my eyes away from my reflection. We were here. Stepping out of the car I could hear music loud and clear as if we were standing next to the speaker that wailed it. I could already smell the liquor that intoxicated the people inside.

"Ready?" The women besides me asked, I shrugged.

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that, we made it into the house. Miroku, already very drunk and very grabby, met us in the living room.

"Sangoou 'rought Kag'mee!" His words were slurred, loud, and made me roll my eyes due to the "y" sound he tacked on to the end of my name.

"I see you started partying early." Sango laughed. I walked away from them, looking around to see whom else had come. The house was bustling with young adults- drunk young adults. A few guys attempted to pull me into a dance,but I always pulled away, shaking my head and politely telling them off. The lights were dimmed and the music was deafening, not my cup of tea, that's for sure. I enjoyed quiet, alone sober time. Not Miroku.

My attention was diverted to a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see who it was, the words "no thank you." already on my tongue. I saw no threat was opposed, though. The boyish man smiled at me. "Hello, Kagome. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, Hojo, neither did I."

Hojo was a nice boy. He was sweet, considerate, and a good friend. But to be perfectly honest, he was a bore. I have known him since kindergarten, and it's been quite clear that he has had a crush on me ever since. Always giving me things to improve my health, sending me soft smiles when I'm down, and even right up asking me to be his girlfriend. Every time I had found a way to get out of our movie dates. Every. Time. Still, he didn't seem ready to give up.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, praying he'd say he was on a date.

"My buddy wanted to come and I'm the designated driver." Of course. "But, I'm happy to see you've gotten over that cold that kept us from seeing that movie last week." I nodded, forcing a guilty smile on my lips.

"Yes, I apologize for that." I spoke as sincerely I could muster, even though my apology were completely feigned.

"We must reschedule for Sunday."

"Uhh-" I racked my brain for an excuse. "Well you see-"

"She'd love to! Kagome hasn't been on a date since high school!" I cringed when I heard Sango's enthusiastic tone behind me.

Damn you Sango!

"Y-Yeah." I recovered my composure.

"Great!" Hojo boasted. He look like he was going to do some kind of happy dance, but held it back thankfully. Hojo then walked away, more than likely to go find his buddy. I turned on my heels.

"Sango! What was *that* for?" I cried.

"Oh c'mon, you've been telling the poor guy off since fourth grade! Just give him *one* date." I huffed, crossing my bare arms over my chest.

"Fine..." Taking a deep breath and letting it out I walked towards the kitchen where the back door was. "I'm going outside for some fresh air." I called over my shoulder, not even sure that she could hear me over the music. "The stench of this place is overwhelming." With that, I continued into the messy kitchen, stepping over multiple cups while swimming through the people that lingered around the drinks and chips. Once I pushed my way through the crowd and to the old door, I swung it open and stepped through. When I closed the door, the beat of the music became muffled to my delight. No one was in the backyard, so it was just me and the night. Oh, and the blue house that wouldn't shut up behind me. The backyard was large, a tall white fence kept me away from the street, but I could distinctly see the roof of the house that lined up with Miroku's. A rusted metal bench leaned up against the house, leaving a rotten gold line across the blue paint. The thin grass was a greenish yellow. Two trees sprouted from the earth on the left side of the lawn, leaving the right area naked up until the fence.

Walking into the middle of the yard, grass crunching under my boots, I looked up at the sky. Stars began appearing, but had not reached their full potential due to the fact it was still early in the night.

The first thing I noticed about him was his long, silver hair. It flew over his shoulder, waving through the wind like a hand, saying goodbye to a loved one. His silhouette appeared above me, all I could do was watch, eyes wide. He dropped down, mere inches in from where I stood. It happened so fast. His eyes shone amber gold through the darkness, staring at me- studying my reaction. I was frozen in my spot, unable to even breath. I was able to take in his full appearance for only a millisecond before his clenched fist hit me over the head, a sharp but quick pain that took all light from my vision and cause my knees to give out as I toppled forward.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

My eyes opened. Nothing. I could see nothing but darkness which swallowed me up greedily. "Wha-Where am I?" I questioned no one in particular. Shivers ran up an down my spine. I remember when I was a kid me and my friends would dare one another to go into the snow with no coat or shoes. I felt like that kid again. Vulnerable to frost bite and being able to do nothing because it was a dare. Except now, I was not in snow, I was not dared, and my friends were nowhere to be seen. What happened? Where am I? I trembled there as I tried to move. My arms were tied down- to what I guessed was chair arms- tightly digging into my flesh, making me wince every time I moved. My legs were restrained in a similar way, pain escalating up my body. Suddenly, the memories of what happened came back to me. The man with brilliant golden eyes and white hair. I could swear I saw dog ears atop of his nest of silver locks, but I could be mistaken. How he came from the sky like a bird with no wings. And than I couldn't remember anything past that.

I turned my head around hystarically, my breath shallowing, terror lacing into my actions like a bow. "Where am I!? Let me go! Ow-" I struggled to get out of the chair, but all I did was tear deeper into my skin. Due to the lack of sight, my other senses sharpened. I could feel the warmth of blood making its way lazily down my wrist. I could smell the fluids waft into the air. But what made me freak was when I heard footsteps. They came from far off, echoing in the distance. In no tine at all they made their way to me, a snicker breaking through my thoughts.

"Good, you're awake." I swallowed.

"Wha-Where am I? Who are you? Why'd you take me?" My mouth raced as my mind did. It help keep the burning fear at bay for a moment.

"Keh, full of questions, aren't we?" The man spat. I tensed up. No more questions. No more holing back the panic. My heart accelerated a great speed, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I began struggling again, praying my arms and legs would miraculously come free and I could leave.

"Stop that!" Barked my captor. I didn't listen, though. I needed to get out of here! "I said-" his tone was dangerous as he leaned in, clasping his hands around my shoulders and holding me still with brute strength. "Stop that. You're making your situation worse by drawing blood like that!" My temper took control, as it usually did when I was helpless.

"Worse!? How the hell is it worse!? Let. Me. Go!" A moment of silence passed before a laugh met my ears. He was laughing. His carelessness made my hair stand on end.

"What? You think I'll just let you go? Try again, Kagome." I froze.

"H-How do you know my name...?" He paused, I could imagine the smirk on his lips, the twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, Kagome, you don't remember me?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**AN~•~ First chapter finished! School is here but still I manage to write like crazy... Of course its all at midnight when I *do* get the chance to do all this. **

**REVIEW! Tell me what you thought. The more reviews, the more likely chapter two will come out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA** **OR THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID KAGOME** **WOULDN'T** **BE SO WHINY! ( but we still love her to death~ ) **

**Review. **

**Love you all,**

**Let us fall up**


	2. Cages

Truthfully, I hated it in these parts. This room, one of many various detention cells, was used to keep us in place. To make sure our obedience never wavered. So they could positively say; if we were ever tortured for information, we'd never tell a soul who the mastermind was. This cell was very similar to every other one, small and poorly lit. The only light that made it to our surroundings was the illuminating glow that was created by the moon's radiant light, it peeked in through the bars of a side wall window. The only other thing in this room than me and her was a table. On this table sat multiple tools. I shivered, knowing what they were for. They were for us.

Who are we, though? We, are the same as you and the person closet. Well, mostly. Though we were born the same, Fate has a twisted sense of humor.. And we are the creatures that lurk in this darkness. The withered flowers in the garden that no one dares to touch, for all we are- thorns; pedals once ready to branch out and meet the sun, the rain, now lie dead on the ground...

Why? One, simple answer.

**Naraku **

• • •

Her scent had spiked the second she saw me, fear coursing through her veins alongside her blood. The moment I had jumped from the roof, I could tell there was no recognition in her chocolate brown eyes. But should I blame her? Last time we met, I had been an innocent kid in the first grade.

Her trembles brought me back to the present. The erosion of her delicate skin worried me. Rope that tightly bound around her wrists and ankles caused the amount of currently flowing liquid to increase, and I could tell the girl was not comfortable. She struggled to see, as if the light was off and she was straining to find a light switch.

It was not the lights that were dimmed into nothing, but her own vision. She had been injected with a drug, blinker shock, that was commonly used here. This drug was able to shut down the bodies sight nerves for eight hours, leaving it's victims blind.

"W-Where am I?" She demanded. I was surprised to see how short tempered she was. I had just _kidnapped _her for heaven's sake, and she's ordering me around like she owns the place. But even so, she was terrified. Before I could answer her, a new voice tore into the conversation.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Bankotsu sneered, his meer presence making the raven haired women tense.

"Y-You!" She gasped. Fear tampered with her tone, along with disgust and a tinge of hatred.

"Yea, its me. Who else would send this dog after you?" A stiff hand found itself in between my shoulder blades, a growl sent up to my lips. Bankotsu's hand retreated.

"Dog..?" I rolled my eyes, a smirk shooting itself at the tyrannizing man that had made his way besides me.

"She's on blinker shock." I informed.

A disappointed frown tugged the corners of his lips down. "Can she still feel?" He asked, a new interest spiking in his voice.

"No." I lied. "You can only rape her with your words." He took this as the honest truth, and I felt a flaring heroicness burn in my chest. I quickly realised that I had not saved the girl; I had simply put her in my debt. And I would make sure she paid before we departed ways...

Bankotsu's eyes found my own. I didn't like him. He was reckless, annoying, and took every chance he could to defile any women. His eyes, a chestnut brown, slitted as a toothy grin formed on his lips. "Just make sure to inform me when the drugs are done inside of her. I wanna turn after 'em." A low growl escaped me, making his smile widen in satisfaction. "Good." With that, he turned, one last lustful glance at the girl, and left. I was soon to follow after him.

I closed a large, metal, door behind me, her wails and demands being silenced to even the most sensitive ears.

That was another thing about this place that I hated. The hallways, unless someone was speaking with in them, were deathly still. The doors were usually closed, and when they weren't it was because one was checking up on the area's contents.

The hallways, though quiet and eerie, were peaceful... in a way. There were no tools to sear into my flesh. No needles to apply a new aspect to my appearance and abilities. And last, but certainly not least, I was alone.

My footsteps echoed around the steel, bouncing from wall to wall with every hoist of my leg. It all looked the same. Doors stood proudly across from one another ever few feet, and it took about a minute before my eyes could decipher the end of this particular detention hall.

I was met by two, large double doors. I knew what would await me when I pushed through these said doors. I mentally screamed to myself as I walked in, trying to convince my body to turn around and convert my track so I would end up back with Kagome. But it was too late. My knees were moving while my mind was resisting, so by the time I had come to the conclusion of retreating, I was through the doors and faced with cages.

Cages that contained people- animals. In this rathskeller there were four of these halls. One for the young ( 1-5 ), kids ( 6-12 ), teens ( 13-19 ), and the last one was for the "elders" ( 20-deceased ). You see, all of us were erased from this world one day or another, and anyone on to live past their teens was considered a god.

I was still nineteen, but I was not kept in a cage. I was a "staff" member. That title simply meant I was one of the many experiments whom was obligate to complete and clean up Naraku's dirty work. My hands were tinted with so much innocent blood; I stopped thinking about it.

A whimper from a small child met my ears. I scorned myself not to, really, but I looked over a the kid anyway. He couldn't have been more than three! Except, unlike the normal child, this one's face was covered in green scales that dug into his skin, the broken flesh raw and bleeding. His fingers wrapped themselves around the bars, showing that they were like his face, blood stricken and sore. Another whimper escaped him, and I couldn't help myself from wanting to release him, give him a freedom he'd never find feasible.

Many projects had tried to run away, even myself at once, but it had proved futile. Narkau's minions always found us, dragged us back to a place worse than hell itself. Some, if on their multiple attempt of escaping, would be killed. And not painlessly, either. No one here believed in a painless death. Even the kids, the ones just like the kid that sat across from me, pleading tainted yellow crocodile like eyes that begged for mercy, knew that pain was apart of life and therefore, apart of death.

I turned away from the kid, unable to do anything about his predicament. He cried out for me, his stirs causing others to do the same, and by the time I walked out of there, my heart- the little pieces that still existed- shattered. I would never admit it to anyone, but I had a soft spot. And that, I knew, would be my weakness in the long run.

Coming to the end of the wails was another set of double doors. I eluded through them, the dog like ears that sat atop my head in a nest of fur becoming restless, straining to turn back and help the toddler. But I continued on.

One stride after another in an all to familiar hallway, I made it to my destination. A door on my right stood identical to every other one. It was the twenty third door in the line, an that was the only way I knew it'd be where I was sentenced to.

A small boy sat on a stretched surgical bed, his green eyes trembling when he saw me. Fiery red hair sat atop his head in a pony tail so that we could easily access his cheeks. A large white bandage covered the majority of his face. I frowned, knowing what I'd see when I took the coverage off his lips.

My steps were smooth as I walked over to him, my hands lifting. He flinched away, and I couldn't blame him. He was only a kid, and he was thrown into this pandemonium. I gently tugged at the fresh bandages. No surprise met my features when I saw the bloches of blood clumping and clinging to the fabric. His mouth was no better- worse even. The second I removed the only thing that subdued the fresh wounds from reopening, a cry elapsed to my ears.

His fangs were growing nicely; but at what cost? The same cost I had to undergo at his age. Blood dribbled down the side of his spilt open mouth, tears joining to create a goulash of panging hurt. His lips continued to drain of fluids, scabs unable to form due to the constant saliva. It was like a rigid abstract art piece, as if he had sat there tearing at his face with a scalpel- and now his sharp canine like teeth glinted a tainted crimson.

_A sick form of art..._

His dubious pleading eyes begged for help, obviously ignored by all other "surgeons". I wasn't the best, but I couldn't sit back mundanely as he suffered. Picking up a needle and glories thread, I begun. He flinched violently the moment I came close to him.

I could already see that his teeth was apart of a chain. A tail, indelible was just a stub; no more than two inches. It unveiled itself from a tare in the already tattered clothing that loosely covered him. This bone was covered with a rough texture- that was neither skin nor fur, but more of a gray sandpaper. It was impossible to say which one it would turn out to be, once fully grown- or even if it'd change from the current coverage.

More bandages swallowed his hands, red bleeding through the white at the fingertips. Claws.

Another thing about him was his ears. Luckily, he had not gone through the agony I had of a saw tearing at the flesh slowly, pain sparking my vision into stars as screams clasped anyone's hearing it could get to. Instead, he kept a human ear that, no doubtfully uncomfortably, formed into more of the folk lore's elf ear.

Continuing to stitch, the boy reacted by squeezing his eyes shut and holding a fist full of the hospital bed he sat upon. He took it like a man. He should be screaming about even scraping his knee, but here he sat, medal thread pulling the torn flesh back together, only letting out low whimpers.

I finished my task as swiftly as possible. Unlike everyone else here, I did not take my anger out on the experiments. Some, like Bankotsu, let go of stress and past memories by using the women, others used their power to inflict much suffrage to anything they could lay a hand upon.

I would not, though. I was stuck in this life, this hell, and I could do nothing about it. Nothing but try and keep these kids, these women, and even the men, from as much as I could. I had once thought about setting a bomb aflame, erasing data, pain, and any possibility for the experiments to intake more of this lifestyle, but I knew it would serve useless. With how protected everything was, it was futile to even think about.

"There you are." I tried to coax over his silent sobs as I applied a new bandage. The male's trembles continued, but a sort of trust shone in his eyes. I wanted to scold him for it, tell him never to trust anyone in this insular, not even in the outside world, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He needed someone that he could count onto not to yell at or hit him, and I took the responsibility to be this figure. "It will heal up nicely," I lied, giving a single hopeful nod. I could not see it fully, but I could tell that the kid was frowning even more at this.

_So, he knew I was lying, eh? _

"Just, don't scratch at it or I might have to dig out all that threat and replace it." His eyes shone in a fearful understanding. With no antibiotics or painkillers, even a needle piercing the skin had impeccable pain behind it, so having to not only do it again but reverse the action was overly repulsing. "Good, I gotta go now." I turned, and I felt his stare pleading me to stay. Though I wanted to be a hope for him, I could not get attached. Here, any second he could drop dead because all of the foreign DNA in his system. But before I fulling pushed through the door, I looked over my shoulder at him. "Stay strong, Shippo." I had learned the kid's name early on- when the disability to speak was not caused by edges of bone searing through his gums.

I remember my request being a simple one, but he was shuddering like I held a knife through his throat. At first, I thought I had heard him wrong through clattering teeth, a name like Shippo was rare. But nevertheless, his title was that. And only that. No surname, as far as I understand.

Before he could even release himself from the trance that engulfed him at the unusual string of words, I was gone. A man met me at the door, clipboard clutched in his hand. He was a scientist. _Human _but a _beast _at heart. A white lab coat hung off his shoulders and glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, capturing his cerulean eyes. He passed me with no quarry, prepared to take the kid back to his settlements. His cage.

I whittled a growl, in full knowledge that these _monsters _had no interest in their patients. Other than the results, of course.

You'd think that with so many experiments, scientists, and data someone would have caught on and gone "Oh! There's something illegal going on. Let's shut it down!" But no. No one knew, and the ones that did, stayed silent, the only thing in their selfish minds- their own safety.

Shuffling away before my ears could twitch at the sound of a trembling child on plastic sheets, I planned through my mind the rest of the day. Not much was listed. It was still late, and I could go get some sleep before the sun rose, but like every night previous of this one, I would not. Sleep brought dreams. Dreams brought memories. Memories brought pain. And I did not need to be rendered helpless in my own mind.

So I walked on. The hall seemed endless, but I knew far too well it wasn't. At the end of this hall was the kids' cages. Not wanting to elude through the double doors that lead to that particular scene, I turned into a door on my left.

Locked.

A single eyebrow lifted in sudden curiosity. The only time a door was rewarded the ability to be locked was if there was a privet surgery or important data no one was permitted to see.

I had been in this place that incinerated all life held in its walls since I was small. Even though I had been put through so much, I had numbed to it at a pace no other child around me had. I remember nights in my cage where kids would cry for their mothers, fathers, siblings. I would just yell at them to shut up. Tell 'em the blunt reality they needed to hear "no one is coming for 'ya. Save your breath." So, while most kids sniffles and screamed, I trained my new eyes to search in the dark to a single lock that imprisoned me in the steel bars. Picking this said lock had taken months, fingers always bandaged or scabbed over, but once I had gotten used to the claws and learned to use them to my disposal, it was a piece of cake. I remember how I jauntily boasted, a feeling of earned freedom running through my beating heart as I heard the click that first time. Now, I knew it was not freedom I had acquired, but a skill. Simple tool to be used in times like this.

With a flick of my finger, a satisfied jolt lifted to the air as the lock came loose. I did not hear anyone as I creaked the door open. My ears listened for any sign of a surgery. Nothing. Safe, I fulling opened the door and filed in, shutting the block behind myself. The only contents in the room were a computer- an older version that's back was drifted wide due to the block that made up its backside- and a couple filing cabinets.

A smirk was dueled, dancing upon my lips. _So, what are they hiding today? _

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**AN~•~ Aha! Chapter two is done! Sorry it took so long! Between band, track, and school play I have no time to write! But, seeing as I have two other stories to also update, I hope that you all will forgive me * **

**Review! * It'll convince me to put my oboe down for a minute to write ) * **

**Follow * So you see what comes next :D ***

**Favorite * If ya want * **


End file.
